Blind Alley what if Jean didnt get there in time
by Dark-Nate18
Summary: We all know that Jean saves Scott at the end of blind alley, but what would happen if she hadnt got there in time...this is my take on what could have happened... story is better than summary i swear


X-MEN EVOLUTION

-----------

**Blind Alley**

**What if Jean hadn't got there in time.**

**Scott's POV**

"This was it" I thought to myself…"no more" I was spent…it hurt to breathe…it was like swallowing saw blades…I couldn't move properly…I felt weak….I couldn't fight her any longer…I leaned up against the crate, I heard her feet running towards me, I could feel that pulse behind my eyes, I could blast her, but then I knew it would only weaken me further, but what was I to do, I laughed at myself, my last thoughts is of her, I finally felt that regret everyone was talking about.

"you'll have to tell her Scott, you'll only regret it if you don't…" Their voices rang through my head, and it hurt more because I honestly believed Jean felt the same, I somehow sensed that we were going to broach the subject, then I got that fake phone call from Alex, it kind of ruined the moment, but I could see some emotion behind Jeans eyes as I told her I would be back, I felt my heart clench, my eyes prick as if they wanted to tear, I wouldn't see her again, I would probably die alone, wherever Mystique chose to take me next, so I took another laboured breath and stood up prepared to fight, if there is 1 thing I have learned from Logan is 'the fight is never over', so I stood my ground, and waited for the next chance, the chance that wouldn't come.

I awoke somewhere freezing, my exposed skin had Goosebumps, even though I couldn't feel them, I found I couldn't even turn my hands, I moved them more and found them bound by rope, I groaned internally, trust Mystique to make this harder, I squirmed along the floor, attempting to stand up but I couldn't find a single footing, so I slipped a couple of times, cursing each time, "where had Mystique put me?" I asked aloud to no one in particular, I pushed off the floor in one last attempt to stand up, I had managed to get some footing and push myself of the floor, but quickly fell to my knees, as the sharp shooting pain shot through my spine, the memories of Mystiques final blow flew into the fore-front of my mind, the pain was bewildering, I felt my eyes attempt to shut of their own accord, and so I obeyed, I had to be in peak strength.

I stood there breathing heavy, I could hear her jump off a crate straight at me, I listened for her to land in front of me, but instead she landed on top of me with a thud, she forced my head to the floor and smacked it a couple of times, already I could feel my consciousness slipping, I felt lost and alone, why weren't they coming to save me, maybe they had given up, but forced those thoughts from my mind, I attempted to throw mystique off, but she flew a kick to my chest, my breath left my body with a loud whoosh, I flew through the air and smacked into the Wall, I felt something snap but didn't have enough time to check as I felt a plank of wood hit me across the head, but before I passed out I could of swore I heard Jean,

"_hold on Scott…for me hold on…"_came the ghost of her voice but I couldn't hold on and the plank hit me once more.

I re-awoke with a start, something had hit into the side of wherever I was, I decided now would be the best time to see where I am, I knew that the cold would get to me faster than any other person because my body absorbs heat, which Is why I had no problems in Mexico, wherever I was I knew I had to stay calm and use my powers sparingly, this, im sure Mystique knew aswell, so I decided I would open my eyes to see my surroundings and decide from there, the decision was easy enough, but I found that I instinctually shied from opening my eyes without my visor, I could kill innocent people, but I had no choice. Like in Mexico, if some one is there it's a good thing but also a bad thing, Good because where there is one there is many, and Bad because I could kill a person, and maybe the only one who could help me, I felt another rumble, as if I was sailing and I had skimmed the side of another boat, and the wind blew colder than before, I had to do this now, I opened my eyes and almost burst into tears.

* * *

**Jean's**** POV**

I couldn't hold it together, I saw his blood, I didn't need Logan to confirm it, it was his, I was sat crying when they found me, there where blood stains everywhere, as if we where in a slaughter house, Logan came in first hoping to find me and Scott, but when he saw me in tears he growled.

"im gunna kill 'er" He snarled, he fingered the blood and held it to his nose, he smirked slightly, "this aint Scott's," he Chuckled, seeming happy that he wasn't going down without a fight, did he honestly expect Scott to give up, he walked over to another splatter of blood, it appeared to be the largest of them all, he put some on his fingers and smelled it, but recoiled slightly, he looked slightly pale, I knew from that look what he was going to say,

"please don't say it Logan, I don't think I can take it…" I Cried hopelessly, he came across and put his arms around me, I instantly flinched, and felt an unfamiliar feeling, it wasn't his arms I wanted around me…it was Scott's. which brought its own tears,

"we will find him Jeannie…I promise…" he said softly, he squeezed slightly when he felt me cry even more.

"is it sad for me to say…I don't think I will be able to survive if I don't find him." I sniffled, Logan seemed to be contemplating an answer, but not talking left my mind free to wander, wander back to Scott. every time I eyed a splatter of blood, my entire being seemed to be pulled somewhere, but I couldn't identify where it was, so I decided to close my eyes and visualize whatever was pulling me, but I was interrupted by Logan.

"I don't think its sad, we all knew for a long time, it was only the 2 of you who never noticed, im sure Scott is thinking about you, just keep faith Jean" He said sincerely, more sincerely than I had ever heard Logan talk before, but that may have something to do with the fact Im like a daughter to him,

"I just want to know where she took him," I cried again, why oh why wasn't I fast enough.

"hey…we'll find him, he will use his powers again, and the professor will know where he is, speaking of which, where is the professor" Logan wondered, he was looking around constantly sniffing, and wincing, im sure whenever he smelled Scott's Blood, although Scott and Logan never got on, Logan always thought of Scott as his son, Because Scott doesn't have a family. But its Scott who has the tough exterior. he doesn't let anyone in, except for me. he doesn't confide in anyone, except for me. He doesn't share any feelings, except with me. Why had I not seen this earlier. He really did Love me all that time, when he first got his glasses, he would always look at me, I thought maybe because I was the only one with him who understood him, but now I know what he was feeling, like when he was going out with Taryn, I got so jealous, at first I didn't understand, at first I thought she wasn't good enough for him, and then I would make a fake person in my head, and that person always ended up looking like me, my thoughts where scattered when the professor and storm entered the building, the professors face looked frighteningly pale,

"what's up Charles" Asked Logan Gruffly, im sure he had a scowl on his face, but my eyes where locked with the professors eyes, he didn't say anything, but I could see tears in the corners of his eyes, I then looked to Storm, her eyes where also brimming with tears,

"I used the onboard cerebro, she's taken him to the worst place ever, for Scott anyway.." He whispered, I felt my heart clench and my eyes prick with tears.

"Where Charles…" Growled Logan, he looked to all of the faces and I could practically see the cogs working in his head, you could practically hear the click in his eyes, he snarled slightly.

"she has left him somewhere north of Canada but when I got a triangulization all I got was the arctic sea. So my guess would be she left him on a piece of ice, which makes it harder to find him." Said Charles, he looked into my eyes, which im sure displayed the heart break I was feeling,

"how Long." I asked in a broken whisper, Logan squeezed me when he heard my voice.

"in his current state, 5 Hours, he hasn't eaten since he has been taken, and im sure he hasn't had any water." Said Charles in a professional doctors tone, I nodded mutely, fearing my voice would break.

"judging by the blood I would take it down to 3 hours." Said Logan, I flinched and Cried again, we would be cutting it close. I looked at everyone through my teary eyes, they all looked grim.

"what are we waiting for…lets go" I Cried Loudly, trying to stand but failing miserably, Logan caught me just in time.

"are you sure, your up for it…" he asked, his eyes looked troubled, I wonder what I must look like,

"yeah im sure, I have to be there when you find him…I…I have to tell him." even in this tense situation I still managed to blush. The Teachers just Laughed lightly, but even I could hear the under current of stress in the tenor of their voices.

"don't worry Jean we will find him…we have to…" Said Storm with a fierceness I had never heard before. I just nodded and steadied myself, as I got into the jet I remembered the bag of clothes we had packed for Scott, I walked to the back of the jet and pulled one of his shirts from the bag and snuggled in the corner inhaling the scent of Scott, I fell asleep quickly, "_I will find you" _I said fiercely,

"_Jean, Where are you" _Came Scott's voice in my head, I almost cried with happiness, he was okay, I didn't know how to contact through our bond, but I had slipped into a strange dream, I was blind and cold.

"_im coming Scott, please for me…hold on"_ Was my last thought, before I drifted into the most uncomfortable sleep I had ever had.

* * *

**Scott's POV**

"_I will find you" _Came a voice in my head, the one voice in this world I wanted to hear, it seemed my mind was giving me what it thought I wanted, when it was actually the opposite, I Couldn't bear the thought of never having told her how I felt, it was like being dragged through razors, cutting me at impossible angles, I felt so much regret, pain, Like I had lost my parents all over again, but this was different, like half of my self had been ripped away, I never believed in the concept of soul mates, until I met Jean, she really made my Life worth living, even though at first I couldn't see her, but once I got my glasses, all I could think was Wow. She was my friend the only one I ever trusted, my safe harbour, but now I would never know what she really thought of me,

"_Jean, Where are you" _I thought to myself, what I wouldn't give to see her face, to feel her warm embrace, to see her smile, but I knew it was in vain, they would never find me, no matter how much I tried to hope, the terror I suppressed always crept back into the forefront of my mind,

"_im coming Scott, please for me…hold on"_ it was as if Jean had answered my thoughts although I knew it where impossible, but I knew I had nothing to hold on to, but my delusions of Jean actually caring about me the way I cared about her, I huddled my body closer together, I could feel the heat from my body become absorbed to my eyes, so I had to conserve whatever heat I could, knowing my curse would suck it away from me, I couldn't help but think of the worse part about this whole situation, it was my fault, mystique was perfectly justified in what she was doing, although in Mexico I would have argued with myself, but after a long thought I realised this was pay back as she had said, she was leaving me stranded, like I had done to her, I felt my body begin to slip into unconsciousness, but in my current state I knew that was a bad idea, I hadn't eaten in days, or had any water, eating the ice wouldn't be healthy at all, and sea water was dangerous at these temperatures, I was at a total loss for ideas, I was slightly glad for the ice tending to my wounds, I hurt all over, im sure I looked a state, I felt another wave of sleep hit me, more forcefully than last time, it was more of a struggle to keep from slipping under the spell of sleep, it promised painlessness, calm, piece, serenity. NO! I yelled forcefully in my head, although I knew it wasn't real, the Jean in my head asked me to hold on, So I would, to feel the short spouts of being alive for a little longer.

Time seemed to pass by at strange intervals im sure, but my consciousness was coming to an end, I was struggling to pull coherent thoughts through my head, I couldn't breathe properly, my whole body seemed numb, I couldn't stand, I just didn't have the energy, it was like a tonne weight had been put on my body, smothering it like a blanket, every movement was effort, ever breathe was laboured, I wouldn't be able to last much longer, I could feel myself begin to give up, and with a good reason too, I was just too tired, I held on to what little consciousness I had but even that didn't last long, and once I had lost consciousness, what was promised was given, I felt warm, I felt safe, I felt sheltered, I felt 2 arms embrace me in a heated hug, I felt my body move, of its own accord, not that much longer now and I would be gone from this world, it felt cliché but when they say life flashes before your eyes before your eyes before you die, they weren't joking, but my head was swimming of images of Jean, the look on her face when she was concentrating, her dazzling smile, her voice, it sounded as if she was crying my name, she shouldn't cry my name, I tried to focus on her voice, but my mind was like a pool full of water, I tried to swim to the surface but it was as if it was constantly filling, it got harder to get there, but I had to try.

* * *

**Jean's POV**

I was startled awake by a small nudge. I woke up to the familiar grey steel of the X-Jet, I huffed a staggered breath and burst into tears, my dream was where I wanted to be, me and Scott where at school eating lunch together hand in hand, life seemed perfect, everything was bright, and the grey steel served as a reminder as to what my life was really like at the moment, Bleak and Lifeless. I turned to see who nudged me and found Logan staring at me with a pained expression.

"sorry, but you screaming was getting un-nerving." He said lightly, he clearly didn't want me to cry again. I looked up with a confused expression.

"but my Dream was a happy one…" I said, my voice an octave slightly higher than normal. Logan appeared confused aswell.

"but you where Screaming for Scott…" He Said slightly confused. I looked at the others but they where busy looking out through the window.

"are we close." I asked, ignoring Logan's speculative gaze. He grunted and nodded. I shot straight up and he snickered. I turned to glare at him but I realised I had managed to slip Scott's t-shirt on during my sleep.

"come on lets try and find him…" He looked as if he wanted to say more, but instantly changed his decision.

"how long left" I asked, his expression paled, this was clearly a the other piece of information.

"we may already be too late." he managed to choke out, it was as if the breath had been knocked out of me and my knees had buckled under pressure, Logan had manage to catch me, but I felt something unfamiliar, it was that pull again I felt some unfamiliar feelings.

"professor we're not gunna make it." I said in a rushed voice. "we have to hurry, go north, please hurry" I cried, I could feel his mind slipping. I felt the Jet pick up speed slightly.

"THERE!!" Storm yelled, my heart picked up speed, I had managed to untangle myself from Logan and ran to the window and looked where storm was pointing, I breathed a sigh of elation, but as we got closer my next breathe caught in my throat, he looked dead, he was unbelievably pale, dark shadows under his eyes, and bruises, and cuts all over his body, which was half naked, only his bottom half remained unscathed, apart from a slight cut on the knee, I looked to the professor who looked to be deep in thought, he opened his eyes and looked determined.

"we have to hurry he wont last much longer." Xavier said, me and Logan got to Work straight away, I floated out of the window onto the huge block of ice Scott was stuck on, I heard him mumble my name, I hugged him and his breathing stopped, I panicked and lifted us into the Jet as fast as I could, Logan got to work with the heaters and a warmed Jacket, but tears began to fill my eyes as he wasn't breathing, everyone hung there heads slightly, I hugged Scott close and Cried his name, I didn't even get a chance to tell him.

"Jean…" Coughed Scott at first I thought I heard something else but then he went into a fit of coughs, before he managed to talk again "you told me you would find me…" He chuckled slightly, before coughing again. Logan left us at the back of the room, clearly giving us some privacy. I moved around Scott so I was sat next to him, still keeping my arms around him, I didn't want to break contact for a second, I wrapped one of my legs around his leg and hugged him tightly.

"Scott I never thought I would see you again…" I sniffed back tears. He coughed again before answering, his shuddering had slowed drastically, and I felt elated that he would be ok.

"I know Jean, I Know, I think now is a good time to tell you something," He coughed again, I felt my body tense, I was scared of what he was going to say, perhaps he had convinced himself out of loving me, but I would wait, "Jean…I…love you…I always have…and im sorry if I upset you but I need to say it any way…." He sucked in a breath clearly awaiting my answer. I reached up on the small shelf and grabbed his glasses, I put them on his face, and breathed a light sigh when I saw them glow slightly, I grabbed his face and pressed my lips to his… the kiss was sweet, slow building but still, I could feel his love for me in it, I never wanted it to stop, this wasn't like any other kisses I had, this was full of promise, I felt his skin warm under my touch, I pulled away to look into his eyes,

"I love you too…" I whispered, I laid my head on his shoulder and felt him collapse into sleep straight away. "always" I whispered before falling asleep aswell. I could hear the faint conversation the teachers where having…

"it's a good job we got here, and later and he would have been lost to us…" said Storm softly.

"indeed" Agreed Charles, I felt my heart expand as I realised how lucky I was, "we will have to wait for Hank to give him a full check up to be sure there is no damage." he said more quietly. Clearly they where all coming closer to see f we where okay, I felt Scott's head roll onto mine, we must have looked like quite the couple.

"isn't that something we have been waiting to see for a long time," Chuckled Storm quietly.

"yes it is…it appeared only those 2 where the ones who were unsure.." said Charles, I could guess that he was smiling judging by the tone of his voice.

"well all I can say is its about time…" Mumbled Logan.

"that's for sure…" was all storm answered.

THE END.

_**:/// well that's it guys, thanks for reading, I know its probably rubbish but it was an idea that popped into me and my cousins head so I decided to write it down, im not one for writing in that point of view and it shows too, but please review so I can get an idea if I need to change it, **_

_**P.S: if you are reading my other Fiction and wondering why I haven't updated yet, its because I've been really busy and haven't had the time to write but it will be uploaded this week I assure you, and if you haven't read it, please do its really not that bad.. xD thanks again and please review\\\: **_


End file.
